


Ninjago Kämpfer Style!

by Hawkgirl2004



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Kämpfer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkgirl2004/pseuds/Hawkgirl2004
Summary: Five completely normal guys soon find their lives changing. They are turned into kämpfer, protectors of the world. One downside to being a kämpfer when you're a guy. You get turned into the opposite gender. Soon they find five other girls with the same types of bracelets.





	Ninjago Kämpfer Style!

**Author's Note:**

> Ages: Nya & Lloyd: 17, everybody else: 18. Name of School: Ninjago Academy. Kämpfer can fight each other, usually to train the other in combat.

Normal POV

Today was a normal day for Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd. They went back to their own houses not knowing what is about to happen. They and many others have been chosen to be kämpfer. Now normally kämpfer are supposed to be girls but that can be arranged. There are special bracelets given to every kämpfer, they are color coordinated with their personalities.

Kai's POV

It was such a boring day at school today. I walked home with my sister, Nya. We live alone together, not in that kind of way. Our house isn't that far away from the school. "Will there ever be an exciting school day?" I asked rhetorically.

She chuckled at my remark. We opened the gate to our house and entered the place we call home. "I'll cook dinner at six okay?" I said while taking my shoes off at the entrance along with Nya. "Sounds good to me," She said while heading to her room. I head towards my room to finish up my homework.

On my desk is a stuffed fire dragon, his name is Flame. I had him when I was a kid, Nya got a water version. Once it was six I head towards the kitchen in order to cook. I decided to cook some okonomiyaki for dinner, since it’s Nya and I’s favorite dish. After Nya and I ate dinner we went back to our rooms in order to sleep.

I was having a weird dream. A girl with long brown hair and pink highlights was chasing after me, trying to kill me. The thing is, I was a female version of me. There were other girls that seemed similar to my friends Jay, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd. I kept running away from her until I met a dead end.

I woke up with a start. My whole body felt strange. My hair felt longer, my chest felt heavier, and my underwear felt different. I looked at my body just to see I've been turned into a girl. "What the hell is going on!?" I questioned loudly noting the difference in my voice.

"You've been turned into a kämpfer," A strange voice said. I looked around to see where the owner of the voice came from. "Over here." I looked at my desk and saw my stuffed dragon, Flame, standing up and speaking to me. "Why are you talking!? Stuffed animals are not supposed to talk!" I yelled before covering my mouth noting that Nya is still asleep.

"I'm a guide! Here to help you with your kämpfer training," Flame said. "Care to explain why I've been turned into a girl," I said slightly raising my voice. "That's because all kämpfer are girls," Flame replied. That's when I noticed a red bracelet on my wrist. "What's this thing?" I asked pointing to the bracelet.

"That's what transforms you into your kämpfer form. When it glows that means that you are about to transform, be it back to normal or kämpfer form," Flame stated. "Wait. What's a kämpfer?" I asked raising my hand in a stopping motion. "They are trained ninja warriors destined to protect the world," Flame responded. "Cool," I said. "There are other kämpfer similar to you," He said.

"Others? Like who?" I asked. "I can't tell you who they are but I can say that they live nearby, some closer than you might think," He stated. "Is there any special abilities that kämpfer have?" I asked. 'Hopefully, it's worth it. Considering my gender has been changed,' I thought. "There are three different types of kämpfer. One kind can only use a weapon of their choice. Another is they could use an element that coordinates with the kämpfer's personality. Finally, there's the combination of both, which is you," Flame answered.

"How do you know all this?" I asked. "I'm supposed to help you on your journey to be the best kämpfer ever! In short, I'm your guide," Flame responded. I sat down on my bed wishing that this was all a dream. "This has to be a dream right?" I asked. "Nope," He replied innocently.

I walked around my room starting to worry about everything. 'Will I ever change back into a guy?' I thought. "Ugh! This is starting to frustrate me," I stated while pulling at my new long hair. "I guess you must be tired. Let me help," Flame said. I looked to see where he was but was kicked in the face by the stuffed dragon.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my body and realized that I was still a guy. 'That was a crazy dream,' I thought while putting on my school uniform and getting ready to leave with Nya. We walked towards the school while meeting up with Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd. "Hey Kai," Lloyd said while I walked up to them. "Sup you guys," I responded.

All of a sudden there was a blast of what I can assume is magic energy. "So, you girly guys are my new partners, pathetic," A voice said who I can assume caused the blast. That's when I noticed that my bracelet was glowing, it wasn't a dream. 'Shit! I can't let anybody see me transform, I'm going to have to find a place to transform,' I thought while hiding in an alley now in my "kämpfer" form. I decided to run out of the alley, the actual dream that I had about those girls must be real.

That would explain a lot of things. I didn't see anyone so far so I think it's okay for me to take a little break. I stopped running for a moment and looked behind me and fortunately saw nobody. "Whew. That was a close one, luckily I avoided that situation perfectly," I said while leaning against a wall. That was until I heard a few screams close by, and I mean super close like practically next to me.

‘Shit!’ I thought while trying to find a place to hide. “Your turn,” I heard the voice say. I ran as fast as I could while I dodged whatever blasts headed towards me. ‘Why is she even attacking us? I thought we were teammates,’ I questioned. I wasn’t paying attention and ran into a dead end, literally.


End file.
